The objective of the proposed research is to understand the on-line operation of intermediate cerebellar eyeblink networks during the expression of learned anticipatory eyelid movements. This will be studied using models of classically conditioned eyelid movements. A series of studies will be performed in rabbits in order to characterize several fundamental functional properties of eyeblink neural networks. The proposed research is based on the general hypothesis that cerebellum-related neural networks are responsible for recognizing a threatening environmental situation and generating adaptive anticipatory behavior. It is postulated that intermediate cerebellar networks produce motor commands by processing sensory inputs through a system of feedback loops. In addition, we propose that these networks are multi- functional because they control a number of inborn and learned reflexes of several parts of the body. The first experiments will examine the specific role of the excitatory and inhibitory inputs in the modulation of the neurons in the intermediate cerebellum. In the second group of experiments, the role of recurrent feedback loops will be examined. In the third part of the proposal, the multi-functionality of individuals neurons will be examined by recording their activity during different types of reflexive behaviors. The results of this research are important for understanding the mechanisms related to the acquisition and retention of learned anticipatory defensive behaviors and also for the potential rehabilitation of patients with deficits in implicit forms of learning and memory as a consequence of central nervous system pathologies.